


Pull My Hair And Call Me Baby

by Rebexla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Basically Harry is a little shit and is determined to fuck his Drama teacher, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, this is my first smut be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebexla/pseuds/Rebexla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Tbh if you could write like. A lil larry student/professor fic I would love you have a thousand years</p><p>Harry's got the hots for his drama teacher. Louis is enamored with the curly headed cutie in his class. Harry knows all the right buttons to push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull My Hair And Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away.

Harry Styles expected a lot of things when he registered for a drama course. He expected to make friends and have fun. He expected to work hard and improve his skills. Hell, he even expected to maybe find where he belonged.

He did not expect Professor Tomlinson. Louis, he told them to call him. Professor Louis Tomlinson, with his swoopy hair and his ocean sky eyes. Louis, with his sharp tongue and unapologetic demeanor. With the sun in his smile. No, that very much threw Harry for a loop.

Louis wasn’t prepared for Harry, either: all curls and dimples. And Harry seemed to look at him as if he hung the moon and painted the stars. And Harry’s voice, oh it was hypnotizing. A slow warmth, settling in over his entire body.

And he definitely didn’t expect him to be so bold.

Louis sat staring at the phone number scrawled in the corner of Harry’s homework, along with the winky face and short message of “text me.”

This was a bad idea. And Louis knew it. But… Harry was really cute. And it’s not like there was that big of an age difference between them. Just a few years. But still. He could get in a lot of trouble for it. He wouldn’t text him. Louis made a promise to himself. He would not flirt with a student, and he would definitely not text him. He put the number in his phone anyway.

—

Louis lasted a whole three days before he got a little tispy and quickly sent Harry a message.

**L: You know, you really shouldn’t give your professors your number like that.**

After sending that text, Louis could feel his heart pulsing in his chest. His fingers twitchy, waiting for a reply. Three minutes passed, but it seemed like hours, before Harry replied.

**H: Like what? On my play review? Or were you referring to the winky face?**

**L: A little bit of both.**

**H: Hmm, I think you’re just afraid of flirting with a student.**

**L: Afraid? Of course not! It’s just… Against school policy.**

**H: You’re trembling right now, aren’t you?**

Louis curses him for being right, and squeezes his fist to get his fingers to still.

**L: I’m not scared.**

**H: No? Then tell me I’m cute.**

**L: What if I don’t think you’re cute?**

**H: Hahah, that’s be like me saying I don’t think you’re hot ;)**

**L: Harry! You can’t just say that!**

**H: What’re you gonna do about it, huh?**

**H: You gonna spank me, Daddy?**

Louis groans and presses the heel of his hand to the front of his pants. He really wishes he wasn’t starting to get hard from that. But apparently, he can’t resist the image of Harry Styles biting his lip. looking up at him through curls and lashes, and calling him Daddy. That’s just something he can’t pretend he doesn’t want. So he puts one hand down his pants, and gives in.

**L: Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just keep you on your knees under my desk all day while I have meetings.**

**H: Yeah? And what would I be doing under there?**

**L: You’d be doing what pretty mouths like yours are meant for, baby. Sucking my cock.**

**H: Look how hard you’ve made me, Daddy ;)**

The next message was a picture of the head of Harry’s thick cock peeking out from his grey briefs. You could clearly see the rest of it outlined through the thin material. Louis shrugs off his jeans and resumes stroking his own dick. Another second later and he gets another picture of Harry’s cock in his hand, his briefs now bunched around his ankles, along with pure white sheets. 

**L: Such a pretty cock baby. You deserve something special. What would that something special look like?**

**H: If it were up to me, you’d have me bent over the desk with my hair in your fist, while you fucked me from behind.**

Louis’ breathing stopped for a moment, processing what he just read. “Oh, fuck.” He exhaled, and tightened his grip. Then, biting his lip, he opened his camera and pointed it towards his groin. He put a hand around his cock and snapped a picture, and added a comment.

**L: Sure it’ll fit? ;)**

**H: It will if you eat me out first.**

Louis is getting close. Images of Harry touching himself on the other side of the phone flash through his brain mixed in with the visuals and scenarios already provided. He wasn’t sure if he was going to regret this in the morning, but at the moment he had never been so happy with a decision in his life. And then he got another picture message. This one was of Harry’s ass, stuffed with three fingers, on his knees in front of a mirror. 

**H: See, Daddy?**

**L: Fuck, baby, you’re so pretty. I love you on your knees for me. I wanna taste that sweet little ass.**

Louis nearly jumps out of his skin when his cell phone displays the message  _ **~Incoming Call~**  _but he answers anyway, desperate to hear Harry’s voice. 

“Hello?” he asks, breathless.

“Daddy, I’m so close.”Harry’s voice cracks with something Louis recognizes as need. And Louis is close too. He can feel the orgasm building deep in his groin.

“Are you gonna cum for me baby? I want you to cum with your fingers in your ass.” Louis pumps his cock with a renewed vigor.

“Yeah, Daddy. I wanna feel you inside me. Fuck me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me on your desk.”

For the next few seconds, it’s just heavy breathing, until Louis commands Harry.

“Come for me, baby. Cum right now.”

There’s a high pitched gasp, followed by a deep moan. And Harry’s voice is deep, and breathy when he says, “I’m all sticky now, Daddy. Wanna help me clean up?”

And that pushes Louis over the edge, and he’s cumming on his own chest. He rides out his orgasm, and then lets go of his cock to run a finger through the mess on his abdomen. He brings a cum covered finger to his lips, and sucks it clean with a pop.

“I bet you’d taste so good, baby.”

—-

Monday morning Louis did not want to go to class. But he had to. And he could tell, even when he wasn’t looking, that Harry fucking Styles was giving him the most self satisfied smirk there ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Please?
> 
> Anyways, come say hi on my tumblr theaftermalik.tumblr.com I'm always taking prompts.


End file.
